


Rainy Days

by Mnelson101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: This is my first time at a one shot. Hope you like it.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at a one shot. Hope you like it.

The rain had started around Noon and showed signs of stopping any time soon. Harry was still at the office, he had to stay late to get some work done. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement wasn’t and easy job. But he loved it. He also loved his husband Draco Malfoy. Draco had the day off so he was home most likely working on a new potion for the Healers at St. Mungos. Draco should be cooking dinner. It was Harry’s night, but Draco had offered to cook. That had surprised Harry, but he didn’t think anything of it. Harry was now finished with this work had deiced to walk home. He loved the rain. He didn’t mind getting wet, or at least appear to be wet if any muggle saw him. With Harry on his way home, Draco was scrambling to get everything ready.   
“Crap I forgot the onions.” said Draco to nobody in particular. He was making Harry’s favorite dinner. This was the night that Draco was going to propose. He wanted the night be perfect. But it hadn’t started out that day.   
Draco had woken up to having the day off, which was ok. He planned it that way. He and Harry had their breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon toast and coffee.   
“This is really good sweetie.” Draco had said that morning  
“It’s the usually breakfast we have. Nothing special.” said Harry who didn’t suspect a thing that Draco was planning. Once their food was done and the dishes were done. Harry had a bit of time before he needed to be at the Ministry.   
“Draco, What do you want for dinner? I can make it.” said Harry as he was looking into the fridge.  
“Why don’t I make dinner? Let me treat you.” said Draco hoping his plan wouldn’t go to ruin.   
“Ok that sounds like a plan. Now I need to go, I’ll see you later.” said Harry before he left he kissed his boyfriend  
“I love you. Have a good day at work.” said Draco as he returned the kiss.   
“Love you to.”said Harry before he walked out the door.   
Once Harry was gone Draco had made a list of things we would need, and handed out to the store to get them. He was making a pot roast with roasted veggies, and creme brûlée for dessert. He stopped at the Weasley’s to get the fresh veggies, and Molly’s recipe for the pot roast that Harry liked so much.  
“Draco, what an unexpected surprise.” said Molly as she opened the door to see Draco standing on her front porch.   
“Hello Molly. May I come in?” asked Draco  
“Of course dear. Come in. What do you need?” asked Molly as she lead Draco to the kitchen.  
“I was wondering if i could have your recipe for the pot roast that Harry adores, and maybe some fresh veggies?” asked Draco hoping she would give them.   
“Of course you can. May I ask what the occasion is? I only make that for celebrations.” said Molly  
“I plan to propose to Harry.” said Draco blushing a bit  
“Congrats dear. I know he will say yes. You have my blessing. Now go to the garden and take whatever you may need, if your missing anything i’ll get it.” said Molly as she took her wand out and duplicated the pot roast recipe. Draco had headed out to the garden to gather a onion, carrots, and some other things for the house. Molly wouldn’t mind. He came back into the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione there.  
“Hey guys.” said Draco  
“Hey Draco. What brings you here?” asked Ron  
“I’m getting ingredients for a dinner. I’m proposing to Harry tonight.” said Draco  
“That’s wonderful, can we help?” asked Hermione   
“Yes. Do you guys no how to cook a roast?” said Draco  
“I do. Mum taught me.” said Ron  
“Great, can you swing by the house? I just need to get a few more things.” said Draco  
“Of course. Well see you there. said Hermione  
With the help of Ron and Hermione Draco thanked Molly and went to his next stop. The dread grocery store. Once Draco had the pot roast he made sure no one was around and apperated home to put it all in the fridge before heading to the florist for some roses. He could deiced which color to get so ended up just getting simple red ones. With roses in had he finally made it home, where Ron and Hermione were waiting fir him.  
“Draco there you are. We’ve been wondering when your gonna get back.” said Ron  
“Why? I only left the house to head to the florist.” said Draco   
“Ok, well I started cooking the pot roast. It should be ready by the time Harry gets home.” said Ron But before Draco could responded, Harry’s voice rang out  
“Hello? Draco are you home?” asked Harry who’s head was sticking out of the fire place  
“Harry, what are you dong here?” asked Draco, hoping that Ron nor Hermione come in.  
“I got bad news. I’m gonna be home late. I’m sorry. Some of the reports didn’t get done right.” said Harry  
“It’s ok. I’ll start cooking a hour later then normal. I got it under control.” said Draco  
“Your the best I love you.” said Harry before leaving  
“Love you to.” said Draco. Which brings us back to the beginning.  
“Crap I forgot the onions.” Draco said to nobody in particular. He forgot he wasn’t alone. Luckily Ron knew what to do  
“It’s ok, It’s not to late to add the onion. Dinner still has another hour. Hermione how is the the dessert coming?” asked Ron who took the onion from Draco had him sit down and relax  
“It’s just about done. Just needs to be cooked. But with my wand it will be faster.” said Hermione as she waved her wand and the creme brûlée was done and ready to eat.   
“I think I’m gonna be sick. I can’t do this.” said Draco  
“Your just nervous. Just calm down and relax.” said Hermione who came around and gave Draco’s shoulder a squeeze.   
“It’s raining pretty hard out there. Hope Harry doesn’t walk home in this.” said Ron trying to lighten the mood.   
“Me to. Looks like it lighten up for awhile. But we should get going. Harry could be here any minute.” said Hermione  
“Wait what about the roast?” asked Draco  
“It has another hour to cook, and then it needs t rest for about 10 minutes. When it’s done just take it out of the oven and let it sit on top. You can then put the dessert in there to stay warm.” said Ron   
“Ok. Thanks for all your help. I wouldn’t be able to complete this without you guys.” said Draco  
“It’s not a problem. Anything to help out you or Harry let us know.” said Hermione  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Now you guys don’t mind using the backdoor? I don’t want Harry to se you guys.” said Draco  
“Of course not, Just don’t take all the credit.” said Ron before he hugged Draco and was off.  
Shortly after Ron and Hermione left, Harry had walked in dry as a bone. Must have used a rain shield spell.  
“Honey I’m home.” said Harry as he walked into the kitchen, where he recognized the smells of Molly’s cooking.   
“Welcome home, Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.” said Draco. While Draco was talking with Hermione and Ron 30 minutes had already passed.   
“It smells great. Did Molly cook this?” asked Harry  
“No I had help from Ron and Hermione. It is her recipe though. And we made Creme Brûlée for dessert.” said Draco as he reached around and got the roses from behind him.  
“Ron and Hermione where here?” said Harry a bit confused  
“Yes, and theses are for you” said Draco as he reveled the roses.   
“There beautiful. But what is the occasion?” asked Harry  
“You’ll have to wait till after dessert. Now come sit down. Dinner should be ready soon.” said Draco as he lead Harry to the table set for two. There were candles lit, along with the white table cloth that only comes out on holidays. After awhile a timer went off and Draco excused himself to take the roast out of the oven, and bring out the salad that was prepped the night before.  
“The roast has to rest for about 10 minutes, but here is the garden salad I made last night.” said Draco as he sat down and the bowl of salad along with bowls and forks floated down in front of Harry and Draco.  
“I still don’t get what this is about, but I like the treatment.” said Harry.   
“You’ll find out soon enough, let me check on the roast. It should be ready.” said Draco  
“No let me.” said Harry as he began to get up.  
“No No. You work all day. Let me treat you. Sit back down.” said Draco as he got up and grabbed the plates and had the bowl of salad float behind him. Draco made his way into the kitchen and was about the cut the roast, when Harry came in.  
“What are you doing? I told you to sit.” said Draco  
“I got lonely.” said Harry with his puppy dog eyes  
“Oh all right. You can carry the plates back to the table.” said Draco as he finished cutting up the roast and putting some one the plates, he then spooned some mashed potatoes as well, before hanging the pates to Harry.  
“This is really good. You out done yourself.” said Harry  
“Actually, I didn’t cook the roast. Ron did. So you should thank him.” said Draco as he finished off his plate. Harry was still eating his, but Draco was in a hurry to get this over and done with.  
“I will the next time I see him I will.” said Harry  
Once Harry had finished his plate. Draco had summoned the dessert and a tiny box that luckily Harry didn’t see.  
“Draco, this is so good I’m surprised Molly gave you her recipes. She guards them with her life.” said Harry as he finished off his dessert.   
“No she doesn’t. Besides she was happy to help. She knew what this night would mean to you.” said Draco trying not to spill the beans.   
“What do you mean?” asked Harry confused  
“This.” said Draco as he got up and moved closer to Harry.   
“Draco what are you doing?” asked Harry a bit shocked, now realizing what was happening. Draco had pulled Harry to his feet, and Draco got down on one knee.  
“Harry. We’ve been together for awhile now. I see us spending the rest of our lives together. Raising a family, growing old together. What I’m trying to say is. Harry James Potter will you marry me?” asked Draco as he opened the box to revel a ring with a ruby stone in the center.  
Harry didn’t need to be told twice  
“Yes. I will marry you Draco Lucius Malfory.” said Harry as he pulled Draco up and kissed him like his life depend on it.


End file.
